The subject of the disclosure relates generally to the field of vehicle safety devices. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a driver-side air bag including an inflated volume and a non-inflated volume to protect drivers during an accident.
A typical driver side air bag is manufactured by joining two circular panels (i.e., a front panel and a rear panel) of woven material. The two panels define a single chamber that is inflated by an air bag inflator or gas generator. This design may provide adequate protection for a driver that, at the time of deployment of the air bag, is seated in what is referred to as a normal sitting position. However, the conventional design described above does not provide adequate protection for a driver seated in what is referred to as an out-of-position (OOP) sitting position.
For example, an OOP driver may be positioned closer than normal to the steering wheel. Thus, upon collision the air bag will inflate very close to the occupant. The force with which the air bag is being inflated could cause serious injury to the occupant. In the alternative, the OOP occupant may collide with the rim of the steering wheel before the air bag is fully deployed which could also result in serious injury. Accordingly, there is a need for an air bag device that deploys such that an OOP driver is protected from forceful impact with an air bag and is substantially prevented from harmful collision with a steering wheel rim.